


Reunion

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 513 – After their spectacular return to Britin, Brian takes Justin to see the gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work, Horsham](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work,%20Horsham)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
accomplished  
**Current music:**| Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: brian/justin](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20brian/justin), [qaf](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/qaf), [rating: r](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r)  
  
  
_**Reunion**_  
**Title:** Reunion  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)

**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Word Count:** 825  
**Summary:** post 513 – After their spectacular return to Britin, Brian takes Justin to see the gang  
**Rating:** R  
**Beta:** [](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/profile)[**positive_pat**](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** Brian and Justin belong to Cowlip and Showtime, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.  
**A/N:** Fourth in a series of ficlets, the others you can find here: [Coming to get you](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/24621.html#cutid1), [Waiting](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/37142.html#cutid1), [Home](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/44734.html)

 

I thrust one last time in to the quivering body beneath me, screaming out Justin's name. Justin followed moments behind, spurting come between our two bodies. Now I believe he's home.

Pulling out of the body I've missed for so long, I lay to one side, one arm flung across Justin's body possessively and the other across my face, our breathing evening out gradually until we're both breathing together. He's the only one that can do this to me and he's finally back where he belongs.

He curls himself around me as if I'm his personal heating system. I used to mind, but now, well it's Justin. I snort, it's funny really, I finally feel content, something I told myself I didn't need, but he's taught me differently. Justin was supposed to be a one-nighter, though I should have known better, that innocent face hid so much more.

But enough of this lesbionic dwelling, if we don't go and show our faces, we'll be having Michael and company knocking on our door. And I suspect Debbie will be leading the charge.

I reluctantly leave the bed for the shower, pulling the covers away from Justin's body as I go, a body I just want to sink back into. But the troops await and we need to get a move on.

Justin crawls out of bed like it's the most awful thing I've ever made him do, but once in the shower, Justin certainly perks up and so does his dick. A quick blow-job and we're done. I wrap Justin in a fluffy white towel while he towel dries his hair. It feels good to be able to do these little things again. Lifting the towel from his head, he gives me that smile that earned him his nick name Sunshine.

I make a quick call to Michael, before we leave, saying I've got a surprise and that everyone should meet us at the Diner, which should bring the masses out.

I even called Jennifer and suggested she bring Tucker, at least Justin's worked that out of his system. Tucker's great, he loves Jennifer and treats Molly really well, god help him if he hadn't, the wrath of Brian Kinney would have been brought down on his head.

~*~

I finally park the Corvette around the back of Babylon. I take Justin by the hand and we walk to the Diner, curious looks from passersby, perhaps realizing that something is different about me, but not quite sure what.

So I lead the two of us into the Diner, Justin's behind me so the first thing they see is me. I can see Michael rolling his eyes and Emmett is bouncing in his seat, thank god Drew came back, he keeps Emmett grounded and vice versa.

Theodore gives me a knowingly look, well I had to let someone know where I was, otherwise Cynthia would have had the police looking for me. I return the look and smirk as I pull Justin from behind me. A high-pitched squeal sounds from my left, Debbie has just spotted her Sunshine. I honestly don't know how a woman her age moves so fast, but before I know it I'm being shoved aside, Justin's being hugged against that ample bosom and everyone starts talking at once.

Jennifer slides over to me, "You did really well Brian. Thank you for bringing him home."

"You're welcome Mother Taylor," I reply, she cuffs me on the back of my head, a bad habit she's picked up from Debbie, but I know she's secretly pleased. "If I were you, I'd pull Justin away from Debbie before she suffocates him," I add. But before Jennifer can move, Tucker has done the deed, shaking Justin's hand and whispering something in his ear. Justin smiles and nods, thank god for small mercy's, I can only guess what was said but I'm pleased for Jennifer, hopefully this marriage will last. Tucker had called me a couple of days ago asking me what I thought Justin's opinion would be, I told him to ask him himself and let the little twat surprise him.

Looks like there's going to be two weddings now. Emmett will be in his element as I'm sure Jennifer will ask him to arrange it.

I look at all our friends –- yes they are my friends too, no matter what I may say, apparently there's no getting rid of them now. And realize how lucky I am that this bunch of people have stood by me through everything; Gus being born, Justin getting bashed, Justin leaving, my cancer, our failed wedding, Gus leaving with his mom's and finally Justin leaving…again, but now he's back and these people…are our family, Justin deserves this and I'm gonna make sure he's the best known artist in Pittsburgh, even if I have to buy all his paintings myself, after all we have loads of walls at the house to cover.


End file.
